Many articles of apparel incorporate creases that enhance the appearance or functionality of the apparel. Shirt collars, for example, incorporate creases that impart an ironed or freshly-laundered appearance. Many pairs of pants, for example, incorporate creases that expand and contract to provide extra room and a freedom of movement for the wearer.